El San Valentín es para todos
by Sayuki.Uchiha.Vongola
Summary: Es un PersonajexLector en conmemoración al 14! 3/14 Hibari/Enma/Yamamoto siguiente Gokudera!
1. Invisible

Hola! Bueno me dieron ganas de escribir Personajes X Lector, así que usaré al día de San Valentín por eso serán 14 comenzaré con uno y ustedes me dirán a quién quieren para siguiente y yo lo discutiré con la almohada xD, no se repetirán, bien eso es todo n.n

Pareja: HibarixLector.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano.

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

El San Valentín es para todos

I:

Invisible

Ella los conocía, los conocía todos, unos eran sus compañeros y otros simplemente eran muy ruidosos como para no notarlos; muchas veces los miraba por la ventana mientras comía con sus dos mejores amigas, únicas amigas debía decir, ella no era tan buena para hacerlos pero aun así ellas estaban con ella y se los agradecía bastante, y mucho más cuando supieron que chico era el que le gustaba.

Ésta fue su reacción…

— _¿¡Qué?! —_ _las dos chicas gritaron al unísono, ganándose las miradas de las demás féminas del club de cocina, que recogían las cosas para irse. _

—_N-no griten — dijo en un susurro, mientras hacía ademanes con las manos y un sonrojo en las mejillas._

— _¿P-pero co-cómo?— empezó las más alta de las tres, que se soltaba su ondulado cabello rubio y largo de la pañoleta que traía._

—_Cómo, ¡no!, sería ¿por qué? — la otra con un ceño fruncido muy notorio, se quitaba el fleco de la frente de su corto cabello marrón. _

_Bajó la mirada, no sabía que decir. _

_La rubia y castaña se miraron unos segundos. _

— _¿Por eso no comías unas veces con nosotras? — preguntó la rubia, contemplándola, tratando de comprender._

_La acusada asintió. _

— _¿Y también cuando no te ibas con nosotras? — la castaña tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba recostada del mesón que tenía a su espalda. _

_Volvió a asentir con su cabeza gacha. _

—_Bueno, primero que nada estás loca — la del fleco colocó sus brazos en jarra, cerrando los ojos mientras asentía. _

— _¡Nia! — reprochó la rubia con preocupación, encarándola._

_La otra se sintió más chiquita. _

—_Y también medio acosadora — volvió hablar ganándose una mirada más intensa de la rubia. —Pero… si te gusta él no podemos hacer nada — sus brazos seguían en jarra pero tenía una enorme sonrisa, tratando de animarla. _

_La más alta sonrió mirando a la otra: — No te preocupes, todo está bien — sus orbes llenos de preocupación no se iban, pero la iba apoyar._

_La chica alzó sus ojos, viendo la comprensión en sus amigas y sonrió un poco junto con ellas. _

Suspiró, regresando a la realidad y vio por enésima vez la crema de chocolate que estaba enfrente.

Mañana iba a ser catorce y como es la tradición le daría al chico que les gustaba un chocolate. Pero ella no era muy buena con los dulces, justamente por eso se encontraba luego que las clases acabaran en el club desierto de cocina, intentando que le quedara decente… al menos.

Un poco nerviosa hundió un dedo en la mezcla.

_Por favor, que éste sepa mejor. _

Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar a su boca, la puerta se abrió y giró su cabeza hacia ella.

Y ahí, en el umbral, con su uniforme siempre impecable se encontraba Hibari Kyoya, contemplándola fijamente.

La chica se alarmó y bastante, trataba de no notar el incesante _pum pum pum, _de su corazón acelerado.

—Es contra las reglas estar en la escuela luego de horas de clases — el chico ojeó el salón y la chica que estaban igualmente sucios.

La chica tragó duro y trató de aclarar sus ideas: — ¡L-la presidenta m-me dejó un pase! — gritó un poco innecesariamente, mientras buscaba dicho papel. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y su corazón se aceleró más por los nervios.

Cuando la chica encontró el papel -manchado un poco de chocolate- se lo entregó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él lo miró: — Limpia el salón y vete en quince minutos o tendrás un castigo — se volteó y salió del salón, dejando a la chica pasmada en la puerta.

Sí, la persona que ella le gustaba era el tan afamado presidente del comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya. Ni ella misma sabía cuándo fue que empezó, primero lo empezó a seguir con los ojos cuando hacía la guardia, después lo observaba "cumplir las reglas" y así sucesivamente. Creyó que era un tipo de admiración por lo fuerte que era, pero la admiración no hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza, o que quisieras que volteara y te viera, y justamente por esas razones observaba el grupo de Tsunayoshi-kun, unas veces "estaba" con ellos y muchas de esas había visto esas locas cosas que tenían ellos, pero ese no era el punto ahora, tenía que irse sino quería que el prefecto regresara.

Cuando ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela la miró y comenzó a caminar.

_M_añana era el día…

Para Reborn la fecha del 14 de febrero siempre ha sido algo divertido y estaba seguro que eso no cambiará hoy; el año pasado con Bianchi fue genial se preguntaba qué traerá éste.

—Más vale que recibas algo éste año, Dame-Tsuna — susurró Reborn, mientras caminaba. El sicario dio un saltó cuando sintió que algo cerca de él caía.

El gemido de dolor de una chica se escuchó.

El arcobaleno miró hacia abajo –estaba en una cerca- y se encontró con una chica que trataba de levantarse.

— ¡Rayos, ya es tarde! — Observó la cajita que traía — No le pasó nada — suspiró con una diminuta sonrisa y se echó a correr olvidado algo en el camino.

Los ojos negros de Reborn se fijaron en un papel doblado en el suelo y lo agarró antes que saliera volando.

—Hibari Kyoya-san…— leyó el nombre en la parte de arriba y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo sabía éste año sería interesante también.

Las clases pasaron normal para la protagonista de esta corta historia y para la hora del almuerzo estaba lista para cumplir su cometido.

De algún modo los estudiantes lograron salir del salón por la enorme obstrucción de las fans de Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato, por lo menos se movilizaban cosa que agradecía pero Tsuna que era seguido por sus amigos y la enorme oleada de fans de los primeros, no estaba feliz y más que todo porque Bianchi lo empezó a seguir con su poison cooking.

Pero tres se encontraban aún en el salón.

— ¿Éstas lista? — su amiga Nia le sonreía.

Ella asintió.

—No es necesario que lo hagas — continuó la rubia preocupada, después de todo era Hibari Kyoya de quien estamos hablando.

—Sí, lo haré — dijo ella con un poco de confianza. — ¿Podrían dejarme sola? Tengo que pensar un poco — se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza.

— ¡Claro! — Nia arrastró a la rubia junto con ella —Pero, no le digas que lo sigues, eh — le guiñó el ojo y salió.

— ¡Suerte! — se escuchó de la rubia que ya no se veía.

La otra se sonrojo por el comentario.

_No era necesario decir eso. _

Respiró profundamente y agarró el chocolate que estaba en su mesa, iba a caminar pero recordó algo: —Cierto, el papel — abrió su bolso y empezó a buscar dicha cosa, sin éxito. —¿Dónde ésta? — se desesperó un poco. Vamos no se le podía perder, le tomó horas escribir eso sin que sonara… torpe, ni patético. ¡Y ahora más que ni se acordaba bien de las palabras!

—Ciaossu, ¿esto es lo que buscas? — en el marco de la ventana se encontraba un bebé con su dichoso papel en la mano.

Sí, ese bebé lo había visto antes en la escuela, siempre le pareció extraño pero nunca se lo mencionó a sus amigas.

—Sí, eso creo — recibió el objeto y leyó encima y se sonrojo furiosamente. — ¿Lo leíste?

—Sí — esa respuesta simple hizo que se volviera chiquita. —Hibari está patrullando por el alboroto de san Valentín, si se lo quieres dejar en la azotea será mejor que te apures. — la mirada sorprendida de la chica se encontró con la imperturbable de Reborn.

_¿Cómo supo que yo…?_

Ella asintió no muy segura y salió del salón, luego de ver esa peculiar sonrisa del pequeño sicario.

Luego de ese alborotado almuerzo, que se extendió un poco más por la fecha; las clases siguieron su curso normal, aunque los alumnos se "supone" que están en clases, él, el presidente del comité disciplinario siguió patrullando un poco más, para luego subir para tener su merecido descanso.

Él le desagradaba la fecha porque los herbívoros se ponían más herbívoros de lo que ya eran sino también porque son aún más ruidosos, aunque eso ya no importa eso se acabó.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea y enseguida algo en su rango de visión apareció. Se acercó hasta ver que era una cajita de envoltura blanca y lazo rojo, y debajo de ésta estaba algo así como una carta.

El moreno sintió como Hibird aterrizaba en su cabeza.

—Hibari, Hibari — canturreó la pequeña ave, mientras su amo bajaba a agarrar las dos cosas.

Miró la caja unos segundos y la palabra chocolates pasó por su cabeza, los olfateó para ver si encontraba algo raro. No, no había nada. Sus metálicos ojos se fijaron que la "carta" decía su nombre.

La ave su bajó a su hombro, igualmente viendo la carta.

_Hibari Kyoya-san _

_Feliz día de San Valentín_

_Le dejo estos chocolates como muestra de gratitud por su gran trabajo,_

_Admiro que siempre esté al tanto de cumplir las reglas; al igual que admiro su fuerza,_

_Desearía ser igual de fuerte que usted para poder entregarle éste regalo de frente_

_Pero no puedo, aún soy muy débil, y no me perdonaría el hecho que ni su cara viera por cobarde._

_Es por eso que ni mi nombre le doy, porque quiero que cuando me vea sea alguien fuerte y de confianza como usted_

_Att: La chica invisible._

—Herbívoros… — susurró, mientras abría la caja y se metía un chocolate, de tres en la boca.

_Amargo._

Se sentía un sabor amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Se recostó en el suelo mirando al cielo; el chocolate se deshacía en su boca lentamente.

_La chica invisible_

Sonrió de medio lado, mientras se llevaba otro más a su boca.

Un herbívoro que quiere ser como él…

Reborn observó, de donde estaba, los ojos cerrados de Hibari, parece que ya era hora de tener otro miembro de familia.

Después de todo ya la chica conocía un poco. La sonrisa del sicario se amplió.

* * *

Y listo algo largo y nada de romance xD bueno es un poco difícil considerando que es nuestro Hibari pero creo que no está tan mal, el próximo no se cual será, así que si les gustó díganme n.n

Ciao Ciao!

Sayuki. Uchiha .Vongola


	2. Estrella

Bien, ¡ya vine con el otro! Primero que nada agradezco los reviews que me dejaron, ellos hacen feliz a ésta humilde autora, jejeje.

Con éste one-shot, me di cuenta que me falta mucho –bastante- para ser romántica jaja, pero la personalidad del personaje no ayuda mucho, sin embargo, haré lo posible que se sienta el amor.

Éste es para mcr77, que como fue mi primer review te lo dedico.

**Pareja:** Enma X Lectora.

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS: **

**mcr77: Sí, se sacrifico mucho jajaja, gracias estoy feliz que te haya gustado, claro que `puedes sugerir eso me da ideas, y como ya ves éste es para ti de Enma, espero te agrade, nos vemos n.n **

**Suno Andrew: Jeje que bueno que te encantara, si es algo difícil manejar la personalidad de Hibari, siempre trataré de manejar las personalidades de ellos. Claro, que tenía que meter a Reborn, su ayuda siempre es necesaria jeje. Si la carta fue algo difícil pero lo logré. Gracias de nuevo, y por supuesto que puedes sugerir, el próximo será de Yama-kun, para ti n.n. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Lo hago sin fines de lucro.

¡Qué comience la historia!

* * *

El San Valentín es para todos.

II:

Estrella

No de nuevo.

¡No otra vez!

Por segunda vez en la semana iba a ser golpeado por unos matones al azar. Aldeheid iba a reprenderlo otra vez, mientras lo curaba.

_Debes defenderte, Enma_

O…

_Tú sabes que puedes vencerlos. _

Cualquiera que sea la que diga, nada cambiará.

Por lo menos mientras pensaba, trataba de esquivar los numerosos golpes que se dirigían a él, sin embargo, como todos sabían, eso no iba a ser eterno. Múltiples intentos después ya estaba contra el suelo, recibiendo unas cuantas patadas de los tres delincuentes.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Eso es todo? — el sarcasmo y la crueldad eran notorias en el más grande de los tres.

—Ni siquiera traías dinero, enano — decía otro, molesto.

Enma aguantaba los golpes casi en silencio, cosa que aburría a los abusivos.

— ¡Qué aburrido! ¡Vámonos de aquí! — el fastidio hizo que le escupiera al niño, y los otros simplemente rieron ruidosa y cínicamente.

_Siempre es lo mismo._

No pudo evitar pensar eso, mirando el cielo estrellado.

_Debo regresar. _

Suspiró, tratándose de sentar, pero una respiración en su oído lo tensó, haciendo que se volteara, encontrándose con una nariz negra y jadeante hocico.

El pelirrojo se alejó por reflejo, sintiendo mucho dolor.

— ¡Kuro, ven aquí! — una chica apareció, corriendo, con una bolsa en la mano y correa en la otra.

El perro –pastor alemán-, que estaba sentado, volteó mirando a su ama que le ponía la correa.

Los ojos de ella miraron al chico, en el suelo, con horror.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Kuro, qué fue lo que hiciste?! — la joven adolescente, observó molesta al can. El pobre bajó sus orejas.

—No… él no me hizo nada — susurró quedo Enma, notando como el perro se acercaba y lamía su lastimada mejilla. Por algún motivo eso no le dolió.

Ella analizó al chico y Kuro, que era acariciado por el primero, con un una pequeña mueca, casi considerada una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces quién fue el que…? — preguntó preocupada, viendo las heridas y moretones.

—Unos matones — trató de levantarse. La chica le ofreció la mano.

Cuando logró hacerlo, notaron una cosa algo graciosa, la joven era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que él.

Ella se rio suavemente, sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo: —Eres un chibi — su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver el leve sonrojo del chico.

—Gracias por la ayuda — él notó que sus manos aún seguían juntas, no le molestaba, pero…

Iba a responder, sin embargo, al bajar la mirada, abrió sus ojos y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

_¡Todavía estoy tomando su mano! _

Ella la separó con nervios.

El pastor, se encontraba tranquilamente sentado, moviendo la cola y observando la tierna escena.

—Lo siento — ella volvió a reír. Era obvia su intranquilidad, aun así miró los ojos tranquilos y bastante curiosos de Enma.

—No importa — sentí que debía decir algo, aunque no sabía qué.

El ambiente se transformó a denso, con el viento volando las hojas.

—Ya es tarde — comenzó la joven. — ¿Quieres venir a mi casa y curarte? — se sentía un poco incomoda por el ambiente. Claro, que no lo iba a dejar ahí… solo y lastimado.

—No, están bien. Puedo ir a mi casa — la siempre tranquila aura de Kozato lo volvió a rodear. —Pero, gracias —levantó un poco el labio dando un especia de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La joven dudó, y cómo no, si el chico parecía que lo hubiesen arrastrado y tirado al suelo cincuenta veces seguida, pero ella no podía decir nada, es decir, él estaba tan en "paz" que parecía imposible… así que, aceptó eso; no le quedaba de otra.

—Esta bien — "la sonrisa" del chico no la calmó, ¿acaso iba hacer algo al respecto? No. No lo conocía ni nada, no debía forzarlo.

—Am, adiós… Y cuídate — fue todo lo que pudo decir Enma, girándose. Quería acompañarla, era tarde y peligroso; mejor que lo golpearan a él que a ella.

—Sí… Adiós — escuchó su despedida, sus pasos y los del can, alejándose.

El jefe pensó mientras caminaba cojeando a casa, pensó cuando llegó, pensó al momento de su regaño y aún más al curar –así evitaba el dolor del antiséptico-, pero, no lograba comprender…

_¿Qué fue eso? _

Observó, por quien sabe cuantas veces su mano izquierda.

Su cabeza fue al reloj de la cómoda: — 12:00 am —susurró suavemente. Recordó una cosa. Hoy era catorce de febrero; el día del amor y la amistad, un día que se esforzaba mucho más en hacer feliz a "su familia".

Se volteó al lado de la ventana, sintiendo un tanto de dolor.

—Ni si quiera sé su nombre — poco a poco los calmantes hacían su efecto. Sus ojos se cerraban.

Una estrella brilló más fuerte que las otras, y una idea vino a su mente.

—Hoshi… — esa fue la última palabra salida de sus labios lastimados.

Como él había mencionado, ese día era importante para él por su familia, sin embargo, también deseaba hacer algo más hoy.

Por esa razón salía de la dulcería con una cajita, por esa razón caminaba apretándola de vez en cuando, por esa razón se sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque cercano donde encontró a la chica "Hoshi", como él le puso.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y él aún sentado en la banca.

Suspiró, que quizás nada aseguraba el regreso de ella. Bajó su roja mirada al regalito; en eso un ladrido se escuchó, fue cercano.

Subió sus orbes y vio al perro de anoche.

_Kuro. _

Por dentro, él se alivió. Estaba por levantarse, cuando notó que la chica apareció, pero se paralizó al ver un chico con ella. Era más alto que él y se veía bastante atlético, con una sonrisa bailando en su cara.

Parecía que estaban juntos.

Ni sintió que se hundió en el asiento, ni mucho menos al can acercarse.

No debería sentirse así. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía?, él sólo quería agradecerle, ¿no?

—Qué bueno. Parece que éstas bien, chibi —la risa de alguien lo regresó a la realidad.

Una húmeda lengua se paseó por su mejilla.

—Kuro también está feliz — y sin duda lo estaba, Enma casi era tirado por él, y por eso la caja que traía se cayó.

La chica la tomó, bajo la vista del pelirrojo, que no dijo nada.

—Parece que esperas a alguien — el más bajo no sabía cómo interpretar esa sonrisa que ella le daba.

—Sí, algo así — respondió, notando que el chico que estaba con ella, se hallaba recostado de un árbol cercano.

Ya el perro se colmó y se recostó en su regazo.

—Ah, ya veo… — su voz calma y baja, lograron que las orbes de Enma se fijaran en ella.

—Hoshi, yo… — ésta vez fue la joven la que observó al pelirrojo, sorprendida, claro, por el nombre.

— ¿Hoshi?

—E-eso es para ti — el guardián de la tierra bajó sus ojos avergonzado, siendo cubiertos por su roja melena. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esto, sin embargo, Aldeheid siempre le dice que agradecer era muy importante.

No vio la dulce sonrisa de la chica, ni el pequeño sonrojo de ella, por otro lado, la suave risa sí la escuchó.

—Supongo, que ya tenemos sobrenombres, ¿no, chibi? —Enma soltó una mínima risa, que ni él mismo esperaba.

—Parece que puedes reír — se burló un poco. Una idea le llegó. — Tal vez… le puedo decir a mi hermano que te ayude a defenderte — le ofreció la mano para levantarse, sin dejar de sonreír, señalando con su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Hermano? — susurró, aceptando la ayuda, sin creer lo idiota que era.

Los dos vieron sus manos juntas al mismo tiempo. La chica las apretó, con un sonrojo muy tierno en sus mejillas.

_Así que, eso era… _

Los pétalos de Sakura flotaron alrededor de ellos.

"Hoshi" no creyó la hermosa sonrisa que afloró en los labios de Enma. Una dulce y sincera pequeña sonrisa. Ahora no parecía tan melancólico y eso la gustaba; no quería ver ese brillo triste en sus ojos.

No obstante, una pregunta llegó a su cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chibi?

* * *

¡Y fin! ¿qué les pareció? Tedioso, fastidioso, díganme. Si casi sin romance lo sé, pero no sé no me sale tan fácil jejeje aún así espero que al menos le haya gustado.

Bueno como saben Hoshi, significa estrella, así que ahí tienen el nombre del episodio n.n

Si tienen sugerencias díganmelas, quizás me haga ideas.

Bueno, el próximo será de Yamamoto!

Nos vemos, Ciao Ciao!

Sayuki. Uchiha. Vongola.


	3. Lluvia

Y ya regresé! Me hacen feliz los reviews, de verdad jeje.

Bueno, éste es angst/romance. Me dio cosa escribirlo pero me esforcé para que fuera diferente.

**ADVERTENCIA: Angst/Romance como dije arriba jeje. **

Este es para Suno Andrew.

**Pareja: **Yamamoto TYLx Lectora.

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**Mcr77: Jajaja si bueno, no lo sé simplemente me llegó jeje. Si fue suave, después de todo nuestro querido Enma es suave xD Mmm Xanxus, ¡claro! lo intentaré sin duda, pero será para el siguiente, siguiente xD complaceré a alguien antes jeje. **

**Emina Megpoid-116: Que bueno que te gustaran , de verdad jeje si bueno yo creo que este es diferente a los anteriores, espero que igual te guste jeje. Por supuesto el siguiente es de Gokudera n.n espero te guste éste capi tambien. **

**Suno Andrew: Uff siempre, es difícil tratar que a todos les guste, es por eso que este es angst espero no te importe, me lo imaginé así desde que dijiste Yamamoto xD asi que espero que igualmente te guste n.n Y claro el de Bel será para el siguiente siguente siguiente xD **

**Shizuka-san: jejeje que bueno que te gustara, me esforzaré para que siga así, nos vemos en el próximo n.n**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Lo hago sin fines de lucro.

¡Qué comience la historia!

* * *

El San Valentín es para todos

III:

Lluvia

Él nunca había sido una persona pesimista, bueno, quizás una vez, ese momento fue cuando conoció a su querido amigo Tsuna, él le hizo abrir los ojos con su fuerza y determinación; salvándolo de suicidarse, es por eso que él mismo se prometió siempre sonreír pasara lo que pasara, por Tsuna, por sus amigos y ahora familia, quizás no la común pero la mejor que puede pedir.

Sin embargo, hoy era muy difícil sonreír… demasiado, pero tenía que levantarse, debía mostrar que estaba bien, porque él sabía que aunque todos estén ocupados con algo lo notarían, después de todo los años no pasaban en vano.

Yamamoto abrió los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Parece que hoy lloverá — murmuró viendo por la ventana el cielo algo nublado. Suspiró, se levantó y se metió en su baño privado.

Tsuna no le daba misiones en ésta época, de hecho trataba de no dárselas a ninguno de sus guardianes, inclusive a Mukuro o Hibari, aunque a ellos no les importaban estas, como diría el ilusionista "ridículas" fechas.

Al terminar de acomodarse salió de la habitación con su espada en la espalda, ya era una costumbre llevarla, casi sin importar a donde vaya la tenía. Apretó un poco la cinta; se sentía más cerca de su padre.

Se encaminó a la cocina y escuchó a alguien tararear, había dos personas adentro.

Cierto, ellas siempre venían estos días, además que el décimo le daba el día libre a los sirvientes –aunque a él no les gustaba llamar así-.

—Buenos días, Yamamoto-kun — escuchó la tranquila voz de Sasagawa, hablándole. La chica tenía un delantal rosa machado con un poco de chocolate y su largo cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

—Hahi, ni lo sentimos, Yamamoto-san — aunque pasen los años esa extraña muletilla siempre la acompañara. Ella igualmente tenía un delantal pero verde claro y tenía guates en sus manos.

—Lo siento, no las quería interrumpir — la típica sonrisa del guardián no se hizo esperar, pero hubo en ella algo diferente, las chicas lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada.

—Si quiere ahí está el… — la de cabellos naranja no pudo continuar, el único varón la interrumpió.

—Sólo vine a buscar café. Ya no las interrumpo. — el hombre pasó al lado de la castaña, agarró la cafetera y sirvió el contenido en una taza. Increíblemente se tomó todo de un solo trago.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí en silencio, con clara preocupación.

—Nos vemos más tarde — de tal modo que vino se fue, muy tranquilamente.

Miura suspiró: —Es duro ver a Yamamoto-san así — de verdad le dolía, después de todo, su sonrisa amable se resquebrajaba otra vez.

Kyoko, no dijo nada, ellas no podían hacer nada, de hecho nadie podía hacer nada, sólo dejarlo tranquilo.

Él ya había salido de la base y enseguida el frío del ambiente le dio en el rostro, no le importo, esos climas nunca lo habían incomodado.

Quien sabe cuánto caminó, pudieron haber sido horas y ni lo sabía, cuando por fin regresó a la realidad vio el cielo más oscuro. Ya casi iba a empezar a llover.

Notó que estaba en el distrito de compras de Namimori, varia tiendas estaban decoradas con corazones, cosas rosadas y rojas, lazos y globos. Sinceramente, no podía esperar algo más, ¿no? Después de todo era catorce de febrero.

Fijó su vista en una floristería, curiosamente no tenía una decoración de "San Valentín", claro, quitó ese pensamiento cuando entró y vio esos arreglos enormes de rosas con peluches, tarjetas y demás.

—Vaya — no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿Deseas algo, querido? — una amable señora apareció a su lado, tenía que admitir que su sonrisa era muy hermosa, casi tranquilizante.

—De hecho sí. Quisiera que me hiciera en ramo de claveles — le sonrió. — Si son blancos mejor.

La señora se extrañó, pero no dijo nada.

_¿Claveles? ¿Hoy? ¿Y blancos? _

Yamamoto notó la extrañeza de la mujer de cabellos blancos, sin embargo, ella le volvió a sonreír.

—Por supuesto, querido. Ya te lo doy — le mujer paseó por la tienda buscando las flores, luego fue a la mesa en la que las preparaba.

Takeshi se entretuvo viendo los enormes arreglos que antes había visto.

—Hermosos, ¿verdad? — la mujer no necesito voltear para saber que el chico –según ella- observaba las rosas.

—Algo grandes — se rio suavemente sin intención de burla.

—Puede ser, pero un hombre enamorado, es una de las maravillas del mundo — ella también rio, mientras agarraba un papel transparente con estrellas dibujadas.

Él le causó gracia el comentario: — ¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto — asintió completamente segura de sus palabras. —El amor puede cambiar a cualquiera, sin importar quien — continuó hablando, casi terminando el ramo. —Los hace mejor persona. — tomó una flor que el guardián no pudo ver. — Y mucho, pero mucho más fuertes.

Esas palabras fueron directo a la cabeza del hombre.

—Pero no sólo a ellos — la mujer lo sacó de su corta ensoñación parándose enfrente, dándole el ramo, había una rosa en medio de los hermosos claveles.

Él observó a la rosa, luego a la señora.

—Estoy segura que le gustará — ésta vez la sonrisa de ella fue diferente, un poco más apagada, tal vez era de ¿comprensión?

—Gracias — no hubo sonrisa de parte de él, fue un murmullo el que salió de sus labios, que lo acompañó un brillo en sus orbes marrones.

—Cuando quieras, querido — ella lo vio salir de la tienda a paso lento, y un suspiro salió de ella. —Pobre…

Yamamoto sintió la pequeñas gotas caer en su saco. Ya había empezado a caer una llovizna, no faltaba poco para que comenzara a llover.

Caminó y caminó, aún seguía cayendo una llovizna nada más.

Se sentía sin fuerzas, quizás era por la falta de alimento, quizás algo más, de todos modos se sentó en la banca de un parque, ese mismo parque donde…

—_Oye, Yamamoto, ¿de verdad quieres? — una chica de unos quince años le miró con los brazos cruzados. _

—_Claro, estoy seguro que será divertido — la típica sonrisa del guardián de la lluvia estaba ahí en su cara, sí que estaba resplandeciente, puede ser el atardecer que miraba la hacía brillar más. _

_La joven suspiró derrotada: —Tú siempre dices eso de TODO —se recostó de la banca, ahora mirando el atardecer. _

_Él se rio. _

— _¡No te rías! ¡Esto es serio! — ella volteó su cara hacia él, tenía el ceño claramente fruncido. _

_Él dejó de reírse, pero una sonrisa enorme estaba en su cara, aún no la miraba. _

—_Bueno si no quieres… _

— _¿Quieres salir conmigo? Nada me haría más feliz que eso —su sonrisa, que era aparentemente permanente, brillaba con el atardecer. _

_Ella se sorprendió completamente y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, no podía creer que se viera tan lindo con esa luz, aunque podrían ser las palabras dichas, quien sabe. _

—_No. _

— _¿Eh? — la cara del moreno se veía adorable, casi como un perrito. _

—_No saldré contigo, torpe. — ella miró hacia adelante, casi haciendo un berrinche. _

_Alguien hubiese dicho algo, pero él no dijo nada. Bien, él podía ser muy –bastante- despistado, sin embargo, la pequeña sonrisa de la chica decía todo. _

Las gotas de lluvia lo regresaron del pasado, de sus atesorados recuerdos.

—Será mejor que me mueva_ —_ no porque le molestara la ya lluvia, sino es que se hacía tarde.

Anduvo por un rato, unos quince o veinte minutos, hasta que llegó a su destino.

El cementerio.

Sentía que ya estaba empapado, no le importaba, pero se sentía pesado, él sabía que era por otra cosa.

Se detuvo en una tumba y apretó con fuerza el ramo.

Sus ojos miraban distraídamente la lápida.

_Ella estaba ahí, acostada en esa cama blanca, tan pequeña se veía._

—_Vamos, quiero ver tu sonrisa — la cara cansada en la chica –ahora mujer- era notoria. _

_El guardián tenía un nudo en la garganta. _

—_Baka, vamos, sonríe — el "bip" de la máquina cercana a ella era la otra cosa que se escuchaba. _

_Trató de tragar, pero no pudo, se acercó a ella, sin decir una palabra. _

—_Yama-kun… — ella le sonrió muy cansada. _

_Él tomó su mano y se arrodilló. _

—_Yama-kun… — ella le acarició el rostro y se sintió culpable, estaba húmedo. _

_Y por segunda vez en su vida, él estaba con la cabeza gacha llorando, llorando como un niño perdido. _

Un rayo resonó, de nuevo no le importó.

Sentía la lluvia caer por su rostro tranquilo, estaba tibia, muy tibia, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Él era la lluvia que limpiaba los problemas de su familia… Pero la lluvia que lo curaba a él, la que limpiaba sus problemas, se había ido.

Para siempre…

* * *

Wao, cuanto angst y largo! No lo creerán pero tengo un nudo jajaja_, _quizás me lo imaginé mucho. Bueno, ustedes me dirán bueno, malo, lo que sea me pueden decir y dejar sugerencias, espero que no me haya salido mucho del personaje jejeje.

Si tienen sugerencias díganmelas, quizás me haga ideas.

El siguiente será de Gokudera!

Nos vemos, Ciao Ciao!

Sayuki. Uchiha. Vongola.


End file.
